In general, a cellular network sets up radio (wireless) communication links with high inter-reliability through a centralized cell design for allowing communications between a base station and terminals via a direct link within a cell in coverage of the base station. However, recent communication networks gradually need higher service frequency bands, and radii of cells are getting shorter for high-speed communications and reception of more traffic. Consequently, many problems occur in applying from now on the existing centralized cellular radio network without change. That is, the fixed position of the base station decreases flexibility of the configuration of radio links, which causes difficulty in providing efficient communication services under radio environments of changeable traffic distributions or traffic demands.
Hence, the next-generation communication system should be dispersively controlled and constructed, and also actively deal with the environmental changes, such as addition of a new base station.
In order to solve such problems, a multi-hop relay system has been proposed. The relay system has several advantages of widening a cell service area by covering a partial shadowy area generated within a cell region, increasing a system capacity, and reducing a burden of an initial installation cost by use of a relay for an initial situation with less service demands.
In a relay type communication system, upon a paging operation of a terminal, an additional paging delay may occur when the terminal receives a paging message from a base station due to existence of a relay node, as compared with a paging operation via a direct link between the base station and the terminal. In consideration of the paging delay, a method of informing a paging frame number having a paging message sent by a macro base station has been disclosed in IEEE 802.16J standard. That is, the base station informs a relay or a terminal of a frame number, in which the paging message is to be sent, via a paging advertisement message (PAG-ADV), and responsively the relay includes the paging message in the frame informed by the base station so as to deliver to the terminal.
However, as done in the related art method, if the paging message sent by the relay and the paging message sent by the base station use different frame numbers, additional information, such as a paging interval (TLV) and a frame number, should be included in the paging message whenever the paging message is sent from the base station to the relay, thereby causing paging overhead.